


0419

by formewgulf



Series: 0419 [1]
Category: TharnType the Series (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: Filipino
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:35:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23186359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/formewgulf/pseuds/formewgulf
Summary: 2nd year at*nean gulf na proclaimed straight pero titiklop din pala sa part-timer sa kanilang business na si mew, graduating HUNK NA HUNK na student sa upd kaso nas-short na sya sa budget for tuition w h a c k
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Series: 0419 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666966
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	0419

**Author's Note:**

> ANO KASE GANITO PALA FEELING NA MAGSULAT ??? sana magustuhan nyo kase kung hindi wag nyo na ituloy cheka MAMA BAGUHAN PALANG PO AKO DITO PLS POST YOUR CRITICISMS OR COMMENTS UNDER MY TWEET SA @BAEKMEHOME AND FOLLOW ME NA RIN CHOURK FEELING ENTITLED AYAN GO BASA NA im babie

So nag start ang kwento nung nalaman ng ating protagonist na his dad wanted to cut all his credit cards dahil bumaba ang gpa nya. Well, wala naman siyang laban since he is fully aware that he has been slacking off bcause of his pure katamaran. _same_

ngayon lang siya ulit umuwi sa bahay nila ‘cos he’s staying in a condo near his uni

“Dad come on, we all know na ipapamana mo sakin ang company bakit ko pa kailangan mag-aral! And why do you have to cut my cards?!” 

sabi niya while consuming his food at 8:30 in the morning oh diba ang aga-aga sprak na sprak ang utak nya

“Are you seriously asking me that question? Hindi mo nga kayang ipakita sakin ang cards mo I had to call your tita to transfer your grades to me. So don’t go around shouting this early, I don’t want to hear any nonsense.” 

his dad was really mad kaya hindi na nya tinapos ang breakfast and excused himself from the table.

Introducing _Gulf Andre Kanawut. 2nd year BS in Management major in Communications Technology Management. Ateneo de Manila University._ To be honest, hindi naman talaga nya gusto ang course na yan but for the sake of his dad giving him their family business, he decided to take that course. 

He is your typical atenean na makikita mo everyday sa uptc with his friends or if not nasa personal gym nya somewhere around katip. 

“Dude san ka?” is probably the most used term na maririnig mo sa kanya ever. With his so-called barkada Zee Joshua Pruk and Baekhyun Byun (for short B) they never run out of places to go to kaya gaya nga ng sabi nga ni Zee, “ako na bahala sa car you decide where to go.” _big sana all my friend na katulad niya_

Baekhyun B is his childhood friend. They literally grew up together kaya he entrusted himself kay B. Siya lang nakakaalam ng totoong ugali ni Andre kaya hindi sila natatakot to share private matters with each other.

Zee Joshua Pruk on the other hand, ay naging friend ni Andre nung Freshman year in admu. He grew up in the states pero he was born in the Philippines kaya naman marunong din sya magtagalog. ALL I CAN SAY IS SUPER PASARAP AND BIG EVERYTHING 

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


It's a sunny saturday morning and the sun beams are passing through the expensive gray customized blinds ng kwarto ng ating resident _pa-yummy_ and _feeling borta_ na si Gulf. 

  
  


wait di ko ba nasabi sainyo? Gulf Andre claims himself _straight. big WTF._

  
  


So going back, first thing he did early in the morning was to check his phone for missed messages or calls last night.

_*zee_pruk tagged you in a post*_

Agad-agad nya chineck kung ano yun and picture yun of josh and b with their other friends last night sa Xylo. Di sya nakasama kase nga he was fucking grounded because of his grades na he thought hindi malalaman ng kanyang dad. He replied with a rolling eyes emoji kase he was too lazy to type.

Like his usual routine deretso sa full length mirror para i-check ang progress ng kanyang workouts “ _tangina dude ang gwapo mo”_ oh god yes vain sya. Of course he took snaps of his slightly big braso to post sa kanyang ig story.

Being too lazy to shower pumunta sya sa l-shaped sofa nya and browsed netflix kung ano ba ang pwede nyang panuorin to save himself from boredom

Nag vibrate yung phone nya sa kalagitnaan ng pagnuod nya ng Sex Education Season 2. 

B was calling him. 

  
  


“ _What?”_ _  
_ _“Excuse me. You’re not answering our calls tas ngayon maga-attitude ka?”_

_“Shut up B i’m grounded puta wala akong magawa i don’t even know how to cook. Punta kayo dito ni Zee bring me food and cold white brew large thanks”_

_“Wow! Now you’re bossing me around! Fine be there in 15 mins.”_

  
  


He got bored while watching otis and ola be confused about what the fuck do they really feel for each other kaya he decided nalang to scroll through ig

_Double tap_

_Double tap_

_Double tap_

_puta gutom na ako_ but he got distracted sa isang picture of an unknown man wearing a balenciaga shirt and smiling for the camera huh _weird i can’t remember following him_

“OPEN UP! ANG BIGAT BIGAT NG DALA NAMIN!!!” _finally my food_

As soon as he opened the door the room smelled of bacon pesto!!! ang sarap yes!!

“Lol. Ano nanaman bang ginawa mo kaya ka grounded? You missed all the fun last night,” Sabi ni Zee Josh< ang resident tambay sa kanilang bar. yes kanila ang Xylo. 

“Missed all the fun eh bigla ka na nga lang nawala only to find out na naka hook-up mo nanaman pala si⎯” 

“STOP!! DON’T BRING IT UP! PAGSASABIHAN NANAMAN AKO NI GULF” 

Gulf rolled his eyes while eating his pesto. _Tignan mo ‘tong tangang to._

“Dude you told us it was just a one night stand,” Sabi ni Andre

“He approached me first. I couldn’t refuse.” _let’s say it together_ **TANGA**

He knows na his friends are all bisexual and wala naman syang comment on that kase it’s their life who am I to meddle ika nga. But as for himself, sure na sure sya na straight sya… _u_ _nless_

“Nga pala nag-aaya si Kao maybe we can have a few drinks daw one these days,” Sabi ni B

Kao is their acquaintance na lagi mo mas-spot sa usual place nya sa Xylo. With different people na nahihila nya and eventually ipapakilala kina B. He is known sa campus dahil nga sa pagiging friendly nya lol he’s even friends with their seniors parang tropa lang.

“friday im free pero pano yan i’m stuck in this shit hole? Talk to dad for me please,” Sagot ni Gulf kase he knows his dad has a soft heart for his friends sa hindi nya malaman na dahilan kaya for sure papayag siya with the supervision of B and Zee.

“fine text ko si tito later magpakabait ka na kase and manage your time properly!” _di talaga tumitigil bunganga nya oh god_

ang bilis. he finished agad yung pesto and large cold white brew. _bakit ba kase di ako marunong magluto fuck_

“so any plans for today?” Sabi ni Zee, “Nah binge watch lang ng sex ed i’m focusing on maeve,” habang papunta sa sofa and settling himself near the huge ass window na kitang-kita yung view ng blue eagle gym.

“matanong lang g, sure ka na straight ka?” Ani ni B _eto nanaman tayo sa topic na yan_

“ang random mo pero oo straight ako dude,” sagot naman ni Andre kase nga he really knows and claims na he’s straight WALA SYANG NARARAMDAMAN WHEN HE SEES MEN WORKING OUT KASABAY NYA WALA TALAGA PROMISE

he spots zee texting someone sa phone nya _lol must be saint again_ he thought to himself na why don’t they establish a label or something kase he saw how saint really has feelings for zee pero etong si tanga too protective sa “friendship” daw nila _hay sobrang_ _frustrating_

  
  


_as of now i am manifesting to have kahit atleast one of my cards back and payagan akong lumabas on friday please save me from this misery inom na inom na ako_


End file.
